This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. PERSONNEL LIST Carlos Salinas, D.M.D. Director Lisa Summerlin, R.D.H. Oral/Dental Examiner Pam Hudson, R.D.H. Oral/Dental Examiner Ann Smuniewski Administrative Assistant Phillip Werner Research Specialist III, Supervisor Center for Oral Health Research Lynn West, M.A. Clinic Research Coordinator SUBPROJECT DESCRIPTION SPECIFIC AIMS + Provide necessary clinical and laboratory expertise to facilitate implementation of a variety of projects supported by the SC COBRE for Oral Health. + Coordinate recruitment of and access to research subjects for a variety of projects supported by the SC COBRE for Oral Health. OBJECTIVES + Provide a centralized, outpatient dental clinic research facility through the Clinical Translational Research Center (CTRC) at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). + Collect demographic and other data as required by COBRE Clinical Protocols. + Provide dully-calibrated dental examiners for all COBRE Clinical Research at the CTRC and affiliated sites in rural areas. + Collect and enter oral health assessment data as requested by specific clinical research protocols in a centralized computer database (at Biostatistics CORE). + Collect, process and distribute biological samples for laboratory analysis. + Assist project investigators with oral health assessments, questionnaires and parameter selection. + Ensure coordination between program partners through monthly meetings. BACKGROUND [unreadable]CORE RELEVANCE The purpose of the Clinical Resources CORE (CORE C) is to coordinate the clinical and research activities of all COBRE projects. To accomplish this, CORE C provides the necessary clinical and laboratory expertise to implement COBRE Projects and facilitates monthly meetings to assess successes, needs, challenges and solutions to problems. CORE C is essential to the success of the overall COBRE as it coordinates efforts and facilitates efficient resource use among the multiple oral health research projects conducted at MUSC and at the state network healthcare sites. In addition to its general coordinating functions, CORE C specifically collaborates with MUSC's existing "Sea Island Families Project Council" to improve credibility and access to oro-dental research projects among African-Americans living on the historically isolated barrier islands of the South Carolina coast. This group of persons constitutes a unique group (Gullah population) that speaks their own language. This outreach activity and the partnership with the Sea Island Families Project Council has been a beneficial experience for both parts involved. We have learned directly from the community about their needs as well as the barriers that exist between a medical center and the community. The African Americans in South Carolina comprise ~33% of our state's population compared to ~12% nationally. Diseases that are disproportionately prevalent among them are cancers (including oral and pharyngeal), diabetes, hypertension, stroke, substance abuse, depression, obesity, adverse pregnancy outcomes and the related complications of these disorders. Significant oral health disparities have been repeatedly documented among African American persons living in South Carolina. A (1982-1983) statewide oral health assessment of school-aged children found significant oral health disparities between majority (Caucasian) and minority (African American) children. More recently, data reported in Oral Health in America: A Report of the Surgeon General, 2000 describe a silent epidemic of oral disease disproportionately affecting the nation's poor and minority populations. It is noteworthy that multiple studies find an association between oral dental disease and systemic diseases. In assessing the oral health of the Gullah speaking population on the South Carolina Sea Islands, CORE C specifically supports projects aiming to characterize this unique and historically isolated population from an oro-dental perspective. CORE C supports projects providing oral dental education in these communities as well as those aiming to assess the overall dental needs of this population by determining the prevalence of caries, periodontal disease, soft tissue lesions and cancer. To fulfill its purpose of supporting all COBRE program activities, CORE C has developed substantial partnerships with existing MUSC and community resources. Existing resources that are working in partnership with CORE C include: the NCRR funded General Clinical Research Center (GCRC) now called Clinical and Translational Research Center (CTRC), the Project SUGAR Community Partnership Program, MUSC College of Dental Medicine Patient Clinical Populations, MUSC Medical Center Clinical Populations and the Hollings Cancer Center Clinical Populations. CORE C also coordinates COBRE project activities at a wide range of sites including: the CTRC Clinical Translational Research Center Dental Clinic and a network of community satellite clinics in the Low Country area (Coastal South Carolina). These include the East of Cooper Community Outreach Clinic and Our Lady of Mercy Outreach Clinic, a new facility on Johns Island.